


You Could Check Me Out

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe, Blockbuster - Freeform, I literally have no idea what to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Will works at a blockbuster, and Hannibal won't stop calling about obscure movies. They fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Will was bored.  
He was overly bored; he was so completely bored that he thought he might explode with boredness. He blamed it on the fact that he was no longer allowed to study while he did front counter. So, he just had to sit there, waiting for people to come rent stupid movies. Stupid, stupid movies.

Working at blockbuster was only supposed to last for a few months until he found a better job. But here he is two years later, trying to get through Grad school while suffering through awful people trying to buy even worse movies. There was nobody in the store now, but his manger had gotten so sick of him secretly reading or doing his homework that she had trained a camera directly at him. He was pretty sure it worked too. Sighing as he eyed the camera the phone went off. It was usually just people calling to see if they had whatever dumb movie that they wanted.

“Hello, this is Blockbuster, Will Graham be speaking.” There was a crackling noise on the other side before a softly accented voice answers him. “Can I have you’re name and number so I can pull your account.”

The accented voice says a number very calmly. “And the name is Hannibal Lecter. I was wondering if you had this movie.” The movie he said, sounded like it wasn’t in English. Frowning, Will tries to type it in. When nothing pops up, he’s sure he’s spelled it wrong.

“Could you spell that for me? I’m sorry, it didn’t show up.” The man spells it out slowly, still overwhelmingly polite for a customer. The note that was left under his account said ‘nice and polite, weird movies’ which didn’t give Will a good feeling about this phone call.

Will types out the letters as he says them, and frowns when he doesn’t get a ping. They rarely didn’t have movies. He had never heard of this one, it would have been really obscure.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have that. Can I order for you and call you back?” Will could swear he could hear his frown over the phone.

“The last man I talked to said he would order it for me, is there any way I can talk to a manager?” Will frowns, he didn’t have a manager around currently and didn’t want a bad review. A lie couldn’t hurt anything.

“I’m the current manager, I’ll make sure it’s put on the list.”

“I really appreciate it, it’s an old movie I know. Thanks for helping me.” The man’s accent was attractive, and it reminded Will that he really needed to get laid. He puts the movie in for order and chats with him on the phone for a minute.

“Okay, call Monday and it should be here. Have a great night.” The man echoes him and they hang up. Now Will was back to being bored. Oh, so bored. When did Beverly come in for her shift?

~~

Two weeks later, the movie still hasn’t shown up and he was thinking of finding the man from his name and murdering him. Just to stop him from calling.

Will sighs deeply into the phone receiver. "We don’t have that movie. Just like we didn’t have it last week. I ordered it, and they won’t deliver probably because they can’t find it either. " Will could swear he could hear the man frowning through the phone.

"Could I talk to a manager please?" The man’s voice was so strangely accented that Will knew it as soon as he called.

"I’m the manager." He had to keep up the lie, and even had Beverly in on it if the man called while she was there. He could tell he was on the man’s last nerve though. "Look, why don’t you look in a thrift shop or something? I don’t know what to tell you."

"Well thank you anyway. Can I have your full name please?"

Will sighs, this man was either 90 or some weirdo who jacked off to movies from the 50s. "It is Will. Call back if you come up with a movie from this decade" he hung up loudly scaring the lady who was trying to cash out. "Sorry ma'am, did you find everything okay?"

~~

He was alone in the shop on a Monday, and he was staring at the only customer in the store. The man had been looking at children’s movies for like 10 minutes, and Will was tempted to call the police just in case he was a creep.  
But the children’s movies were also the closest to the counter, so he swears he could feel the man staring at him. He hoped he wasn’t creepy, because he was about ten years older than himself. And he was beautiful, expensive-looking suit, and sharp cheekbones. Will frowns at him, hoping the man would look up and notice that Will was noticing…whatever he was doing.

“Can I help you find something?” The man looks up, almost shocked. Will felt a somewhat thrill go through him. He had very intense eyes.

“No, I’m just browsing. Thank you.” The man moves to another isle. He stops to look at Will for another second like he was drinking him in. Will wonders why he isn’t more worried about the man, maybe it’s a strange attraction he feels to him.

The man comes up a few minutes later and passes by the candy aisle. His eyes are deeply on Will, and it didn’t make him nervous. It made him feel seen for some reason. He really needed to get laid he reminded himself, it was 8 pm and he was at a blockbuster. This man wasn’t coming on to him, he was probably just a pretty intense guy. Will silently takes the movies from him, confused as he sees Hook, and Adam Family Values in his hands.

“Did you find everything okay?” The man’s eyes trail his face. “Can I have your card so I can add these to the account.”

“Yes, I did. here is my card” Will’s eyes widen looking at the card. Hannibal Lecter. Phone guy. Will looks down, hoping he hadn't noticed that his voice was the same. It was the crazy movie guy from the phone. Did he know it was him? Will frowns to himself, he really didn’t feel like fighting a customer. “You don’t wear a nametag?” The man politely gestures to his chest.

“Uh, I get too many complaints. It’s harder for them to fire me this way.” Will tries to laugh it off like he was making a joke instead of speaking the harsh truth.

“Ah, I would have guessed you were a manager.” The man hands over his card. Will coughs slightly and looks down and away from him as he slides the card. He hands it back silently.

“It’s due next week, but you can return it later if you call and extend it. Have a nice day.”

“You too Mr. Graham. You too. I’ll see you next week.”


	2. Chapter 2

The man showed up a week later like clockwork. Will noticed him as soon as he came in, even though they were busy. At least a dozen families were there to pick up whatever new film just came out on DVD.

The man calmly walks up to him, the same bag that Will had given him the movies in his hand. Will seriously doubted that he had even watched the movies. 

“You can return them in the slot of there.” Will gestures to it, as he sees two families get in line behind the man. The man smiles and silently sits them on the counter. He had a creepy thing about him, but honestly, Will had been told he had a creepy thing about himself so who was he to judge. Will shrugs to himself as he starts the return process on the computer. He feels the man eyes on him and can feel a strange tingle on the back of his neck. When he finishes, he looks up to find the man still standing there. The family behind him was giving him a strange look. “Can I do anything else for you?”

“No, that should be it. Thank you, Will. I will see you next week.” Will watches him as he leaves. He didn’t even get a new movie, why would he be back next week? The man better is glad he’s so hot. It really helped with the overwhelming creepy he had going on.

The father of the family clears his throat, and Will blinks at him. How long had he been watching the spot where the man left? Will feels himself flush as he accepts the family’s membership card and movies. The smallest child was loudly whining about the candy that was in front of them.

~~~

The next time, the store was empty. The man walked up and down isles, always close enough that if Will looked up, he could clearly see him, which probably mean the man was staring at him. Maybe Will was thinking about this too much, the classes he was currently taking were getting boring. So maybe his brain was making stuff up to keep him entertained.

He was lost in thought about the strange man when he hears somebody clear their throat in front of him. Confused Will looks up at them, half expecting the man but instead coming face to face with an overweight man.

“You don’t have a video-games section.” His voice was kind of nasally, and he looked really annoyed.

“Oh yeah, they haven’t sent us any yet. I think it’s coming next month.”

“You think or you know?” The man had the rude tone that Will was coming more and more used to out of customers.

“I think, you could call customer service and complain until they send it. It’s a new thing their adding. So I’m not 100 percent sure on it.” The man frowns crossing his arms. Will could feel a customer complaint coming on like a migraine in the back of his head.

“Will, I have a question.” Hannibal walked up behind the man, standing beside him. Will hadn’t noticed how crazy intimidating the man was, probably because the only time he’s seen him the man has a weird glazed look when he looks at him. The man was eyeing the other customer like was planning the best way to display his body. Again, something Will shouldn’t find attractive, but he did. Maybe he should have took Alana up on some therapy after the one date they went on went awful.

The man takes one look at Hannibal, before huffing and turning and walking away. Will raises an eyebrow, he wished he had that power. Maybe he wouldn’t get so many complaints.

“What’s the question?”

“Have you eaten today?” He had a bag over his shoulder, and Will eyes it warily.

“No, it’s only like... 5 pm. I’ll eat later.” Hannibal shakes his head and opens his bag. He brings out three containers, all filled with food. Will stares at him like he’s crazy.

“You brought me dinner?” Hannibal sighs, half dramatically and nods. Will stares at the containers and tries to figure out how likely it is that the food is poisoned. “Uh… Thank you.”

“Of course.” Hannibal stands there for a second before he slides a VHS over the counter. Will doubts he even has a tape player, but just rings it up and takes his card.

“You don’t have to bring me dinner by the way.” Hannibal just smiles at him. He looked overly pleased with himself.

“I wanted too. I’ll see you next week.” Hannibal happily takes his bag and walks out. Will shrugs and starts opening the food containers. It was some strange meat with sauce. It was so good, that Will didn’t even question what meat it was.

~~~

It took two more times before he mentioned it to Beverly. Beverly laughed at him for five minutes straight and told him that he should let the man be his sugar-daddy. Will ignored her for the rest of the day and offered to go do the trash when Jack asked just to get away from her smug looks.

Hannibal continued to come every week. Usually twice, and each time he handed Will the DVDs he bought still in the same bag that Will had handed them to him in. Food on the other hand, that WIll was slowly becoming addicted to. 

~~~ 

“Is that him?” Beverly was leaned across the counter, eating a bag of twizzles that ‘got damaged’. “He’s hot. Do him. You are a starving student, and he looks like he is very much willing to feed you. In more ways than one.”

“Stop look, or he will come over here and talk to you and stare at me.” Will waves his hand in front of her face trying to distract her. Hannibal had been stopping by every two days to return DVDs and stand creepily near him to watch him. It was starting to get on Will’s nerves. He still wanted to fuck the guy, but maybe after making sure he wasn’t a serial killer or anything.

Most would probably consider this stalking. Maybe most people would, but Will has never considered himself most people. He was a little bit weird, so if this guy was super-hot and a little bit weird, he could deal with it. He half wished he would ask him out though, but the other half wished he would fuck off so Will didn’t have to think about him. Or at least make out with him in the documentaries section.

“You really have to just ask him out Wil. What if Jack finds out he’s stalking you and like calls the police? Or worse, goes over and talk to him.” Will could feel the horrified expression take over his features. Beverly starts laughing and must duck under the counter, so she’s not caught on camera. Just as she ducks, Hannibal walks over with the movies that Will knew for a fact that there was no way that he was watching. This time he had two of the same land before times movies. He had been here four times this week, so he probably was running out of movies.

“Hello Will.” The man smiles when he looks at him, and Will could feel his stomach let off a flutter of butterflies. He also noticed he didn’t have food, and Will’s stomach growled. The man had trained him to be hungry when he got here. The thought made Will let out a nervous laugh. Will looks away, looking down at the movie mentally laughing at the man. He should really raise his standards because he was obviously a way too good for somebody like Will.

“Did you find everything okay?” The man frowns for a second before nodding. Will rings him up, looking at the list of movies that come up when he scans his card. The man had rented over 100 movies since the first day they met. It was kind of sweet. Maybe a little creepy, but for some reason, Will was getting more and more into that. “So, into kid movies?” Hannibal looks shocked that he asked him a question and looks down at the movies like he was seeing them for the first time.

“Yes.” Was the unsure reply. “I enjoy… stories?”

“You sound unsure, plus. I notice that you have two of the same movies here. You must really enjoy the stories.” Will was grinning at him as he handed him his finished bag. The man looked flustered like this wasn’t how he planned this conversation to go at all. Will decided that it was a look that he really enjoyed on him and made plans mentally to embarrass him every time he came in. maybe that get him to leave or finally push Will against the counter. Will’s fantasies were really getting embarrassing. He could forget Beverly was under the counter and could feel her shaking silently with laughter beside his legs. He resists the urge to kick her.

Hannibal takes his bag from him, his eyes suddenly tracing his face. Will could feel himself start to flush. Hannibal grins for a second, suddenly going from flustered to a confidant man.

“You should let me make you dinner sometime.”

“You’ve made me dinner, every day for the past week. And I don’t date customers.” He really kicks Beverly this time, her laughter coming out suddenly loud.

“I can stop coming.” The man’s eyes were focused on his lips, and Will could feel his ears starting to turn red. “If you date me.”

“I’m not sure.” Beverly shoves Will’s legs out of her way, standing up and points aggressively at Hannibal.

“He will go on a date with you, but you have to stop coming up here to rent weird movies. And please, give out on the first night. This guy is getting annoying. It’s been a month of this. “Will’s face was blood red, as Beverly fixes her blue vest and walks calmly to the back room.

“I can pick you up at 7 tomorrow?” Will turns back to Hannibal, who was looking overly pleased with himself. How did he know that Will got off at 6 tomorrow? Maybe he did have a stalker. Again, he should be more upset about it than he really is.

“Sure, but I’m not dressing up for it.”

Hannibal just smiles, his teeth flashing. Will smiles back, showing his own teeth. This was going to be one hell of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't stalk people who work in retail u won't get a date. WIll and Hannibal are just strange.  
THanks for reading!! you can find me at twitter @grantairesbiga1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame so many people for this  
I hope you all enjoy!  
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  



End file.
